All the Glory
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: "Please! Going to church doesn't make you a Christian any more than standing in a garage makes you a car", Two people meet in an unlikeley place and discuss the matter of religion. One Shot


**All the Glory.**

**Summery:**** Two Total Drama characters meet at the unlikely place, at a church, however all is not good when the subject of God soon turns into an argument.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour.**

**Alright! So I will be going on a little writing binge this today, I have wanted to do this for a while where I just type while listening to specific songs, each time I will time myself how long it takes.**

**I have four planned for tonight, once that is done then I will go to my ipod to look for inspiration, once that is done or I get bored then a brand new chapter of either 'Keeping it Together', Ripper, 'Total Drama Boarding School' or 'What Wasn't on Camera'.**

**This will be a Courtney/Duncan story, it is post World Tour so the two will still be broken up, but who knows, what would happened at the end of it. The couples include Courtney/Duncan with a slight hint of Courtney/Alejandro and Gwen/Duncan.**

**A quick warning, this story mentions the religion Christianity and Catholic, if you don't believe in this or it offends you in any way then this story may not be for you.**

**This one-shot was inspired by the song 'What if God was One of Us' by the Cast of Glee, I don't know why but I prefer this version because I think it has a lot more meaning to it, plus it really goes with the story.**

**So its 5:37 in the evening, time to write!**

**

* * *

**

The streets were silent around a strong grey but pristine building, along the walls was green plants, entwined with purple flowers that trailed up the sides elegantly.

The building was in fact a church, a chapel to those who believed in God and Jesus Christ, a place where preaching and praying to the great God above us in heaven was acceptable, but most of all…it was a place where anyone was welcome, it didn't matter what you looked like or who you were, the preachers taught you that God loves anyone and everyone.

The tress outside the building swayed gently in the morning breeze as a girl slowly stepped up the marble steps towards the entrance, the wind blowing at her brown hair and against her bare arms making her shiver slightly.

Courtney slowly reached the end of the steps and looked around her, this building had never seemed so beautiful to her, she could think of how many times she had passed this building and never taken much of an interest in it, she just thought it was church, nothing more and nothing less, but now, it was the place where her prayers would be answered.

She had always known it was a beautiful place, from when in spring where the daffodils around the front sprouted and the buds growing strong, to winter where the snow wrapped around the dark roof like a blanket, any day at any time it was a sight to see.

Courtney could only think of one time when she planned to step inside this place, and that was to be married, to be married to the one man she loved and would always love.

She, of course, had made those plans when she was still with the man she thought she would love forever.

That man she now refused to speak to or acknowledge in any way.

Shaking her head free from those bad memories she walked towards the huge oak doors and slowly pushed them up, carefully she stepped inside and looked around, the maroon tiled floors and ageing décor along the walls really gave her a sense of how old this place was, her eyes darted around the hallway, making sure that there was no one around or if a ceremony was taking place of some sort she took her first step in and closed the door.

She pulled her bag up to her shoulder and walked towards the worship room, she was breath taken by the sight in front of her and sighed out loud, the old room was a sight to see with several pews facing a huge alter at the front with a statue of who Courtney guessed was Jesus Christ with his arms forward, as if it was welcoming her.

The stain glass windows all seemed to tell a story, and Courtney soon remembered from her lessons at school that this all must be the stories that the bible told about, the ones that really seemed to stand out for her were the ones of what looked like people were being healed.

The one thing she wanted right now.

"Breath taking aren't they?" A voice came from behind her, Courtney jumped slightly and turned around to see a priest behind her, dressed in full attire and smiling at the windows.

"They are the pride and joy of the church" He explained, "I reckon they date to about medieval times".

"Wow" Courtney said, "That must mean this building is pretty old, huh?"

"It is indeed" The priest said with a little smile, "I haven't seen you here before, new faces are of course welcome".

"Good to hear" Courtney said, "I take it this is free for anyone to use?"

"Of course" He replied facing Courtney, "Free to pray in, are you looking for some time alone with God?"

"Yeah" She mumbled, "To pray for someone".

"Someone?"

"My friend" Courtney explained, "He was burnt, scarred for life by a volcano and now he has to live his life in a machine, well until they can help him" Courtney could feel her eyes getting damper, she shook her head, "This must sound crazy to you".

"Nothing is crazy here" The old priest said kindly, "If you ask for God's help then you're friend might get better, God works in mysterious ways, if you believe he will get better then he will, have faith my dear".

Courtney smiled, "Thanks" She whispered.

"I'm here to help" The man said, "My name is Father Alexander".

"Courtney" She replied back, the priest nodded and slowly walked away, leaving Courtney back in peace.

She walked slowly down the isle towards the statue; Courtney took slow and steady steps as she headed towards the end, taking in all of her surroundings as she walked.

Was this the place that was supposed to put all her feelings and her cries for help out in the open? She didn't know, but it was worth a try, she had always seen people praying on TV shows and then miraculously the people they were praying for come through, showing that the power of God was strong.

But was this going to help her?

She looked down at her feet, in front there was a weird looking strip of fabric, it looked like a very long footstool and Courtney had a feeling that it was to kneel on, Courtney wasn't one to normally get on her knees in for anyone so to speak, she had always believed that one day people would be kneeling down for her, but this was no ordinary person, this was the man that had people praying for years and years, and had dated back to millions of years ago.

Laying her bag beside her and holding onto the bar in front of her, she slowly knelt down and placed her two hands together, she looked back up to the statue to see the smiling face of Jesus, sighing slightly she closed her eyes.

"God our heavenly Father I…" She paused and opened her eyes in annoyance, she felt stupid and slightly insane doing this, she was talking to a statue or an invisible figure for crying out loud, she went to grab her back angrily but then she remembered what the priest had said to her.

'_God works in mysterious ways…'_

She lowered her bag again and looked back to the statue, she sighed again and closed her eyes and clasped her hands together in a pray state.

"God…well I never thought I'd be here in front of you asking for your help… I never thought you would be out there to help anyone but…I have a friend…he needs your help, he's been burnt to pretty much death, I need someone there to stand by him and help him on his road to recovery…please God I don't know who to turn to anymore, no one will help me, everyone says he's bad news…but…I know he's good, he's lovely…please just help Alejandro, he hasn't done anything wrong" Courtney whispered out loud.

She then started to mumbled the Lord's Prayer, something she had memorized before she had left for the church, something she had thought sounded stupid and idiotic, but yet as she spoke slowly and articulating every word to perfection, she felt tears rolling down her face.

Suddenly that stupid thing didn't seem so stupid anymore…

Once she had finished she slowly stood up and looked once more at the statue, Jesus' open arms made her feel welcome and comfortable at everything she had just done, somewhere deep down, she knew that Alejandro was going to be fine.

She picked her bag up and turned to leave when she noticed she was no longer alone, she looked up along the isle and saw another figure staring back at her.

"Well I'll be damned…"

Courtney's eyes widened, first at the slight cursing and the voice that had spoken, it was one that she remembered but for all of the wrong reasons…

Duncan.

He was looking at Courtney with a slight smirk on his face, he walked towards her making Courtney step back slightly.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" She asked bitterly.

"No need for that?" He mumbled, "Isn't this a place where anyone is welcome?"

"Not if you swear when you enter a church, that's disgusting!"

Duncan clicked his tongue angrily, "God forgives and forgets".

Courtney scoffed, "That attitude is disgusting…you know you never struck me as one to care about religion, why are you here?"

"Well that proves how much you know about me Princess-."

"Don't _call_ me that anymore" Courtney spat, trying to keep her voice as low as possible, the last thing she wanted was a fight at church, "Not anymore".

Duncan rolled his eyes, sensing that Courtney was still not over the whole situation, "What are _you _doing here anyway? You've told me everything about your life; you never mentioned being a religious person either".

"I happen to be asking for God's help" Courtney said folding her arms and sitting down on a nearby pew.

"Help for what?"

"A friend" Courtney whispered, "For him to get better…I am a Christian I'll have you know-."

Duncan let out a loud hoot of laughter making Courtney shush him, "Please! Going to church doesn't make you a Christian any more than standing in a garage makes you a car".

Courtney opened her mouth in shock, "Says you! Why are you here anyway, did you follow me, are you just _trying _to make fun of me? If that's the case then you're disgusting for doing it in a church".

"Shut up" Duncan hissed, "If you must know then I'm here to pray too…happy?"

Courtney paused, "Pray? For what?"

"The same thing that I have asking for every single day I have been coming here, ever since I was young, you know you really shouldn't start shouting off when you don't know someone…because little do you know that I have bee coming here every day of my life, if I'm busy then I spend extra time here on a day when I'm free" Duncan said.

"Well then…what do you pray for?"

"The usual…the health of my family, my friends…making sure that the big guy upstairs keeps the cops of my trail".

Courtney sighed again, "I doubt that he will keep you out of trouble, it just finds you".

Duncan glared at Courtney, "God will still look out for me, that's how little you know about this place, like that God might not necessarily be a dude…God could be a girl you know, God is an image of whatever you want it to be".

Courtney fell silent, she never knew that, and she was taken aback slightly at Duncan's knowledge of the history of Christianity, she bowed her head in shame slightly, knowing that no matter how much it hurt, she had to apologize.

"Sorry" She mumbled, "I didn't know".

"No…you didn't" Duncan said bluntly, "I bet you can't name all of Jesus' disciples?"

"Don't rub it in" Courtney snapped.

"Fine" Duncan mumbled, he looked around and not caring that Courtney was still watching him he knelt down in front of the statue and begun to pray.

Courtney remained there, fixated on what Duncan was doing, never in her life had she seen someone so involved and dedicated to something in her life, she could see Duncan mumbling several names, probably the people that he wanted God to look out for, she could see things like 'Mom, 'Dad' and several of his friends and people related to Total Drama, but of course she saw a name that made her shiver slightly.

"Gwen".

From that Courtney could tell that the two were still obviously together, she crossed her arms and legs angrily as she thought about the 'boyfriend stealer' but she still couldn't tear her eyes away from Duncan's moving mouth, then she saw something she never thought she was going to say.

She saw Duncan mumble her name.

She had no idea what for, whether it was to hope that God would kill her with a thunderbolt next time there was a storm…or whether he just wanted God to look after her, she didn't know.

Slowly Duncan stood back up, and faced Courtney, "See you" He said bluntly before making his way towards the door.

"Wait" Courtney said making him turn around, "Why did you pray for me?"

Duncan looked at her, "What?"

"You said my name" Courtney whispered, "I wanted to know why".

Duncan smirked, "You might be a pain in the ass but…I want you to be ok, I asked God to look after you".

Courtney's eyes widened and she looked back down at the floor, "Oh…right, thank you".

"No problem" Duncan said as he turned back to leave, "Hey, I hope your friend turns out ok" he called as he left the church.

Courtney watched his exit, and her heart panged slightly, he was still going to be the man that she loved, wasn't he?

She turned back to the statue and closed her eyes again, "God…I don't mean to be selfish…someone here just made me see how bad I was but…please can you help me, I need help to either get over Duncan, or make him realize that we still both need each other, I know I do".

As Courtney stood back up, she didn't realize that a beautiful angel on one of the stain glass windows was looking at her…and smiling…

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**And we have our first one-shot! I will take a little break before going onto my next one, I think it will be the Gwen/Trent song fic I have planned, so look forward to that in a few hours.**

**The time now is 6:57 for that took a little over an hour! Not bad I think, reviews are nice!**


End file.
